Always
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: Some mistakes can never be forgiven. BxB


Dark Moon Crystales presents:

**A l w a y s**

**OH NOES! It's boy/boy! If you've got a problem with that and decide to flame me, I shall unclog my nose in your general direction, you sons of a window dresser! Now leave before I shall taunt you a second time! –laughs-**

Oh, yes. Thank you Monty Python, me loves you. Anyway, this is a sad Marth/Roy fic. I wrote it while listening to Bon Jovi's Always and the fic is based on it's lyrics. Sorry about the angsty way it's told, next time I'll write something cute for a change. Damn you, Moon, you've hooked me into one-shots! -laughs-

Dedicated to _RavenGhost,_ who's been a great support and a reader for as long as I can remember! Just last week I noticed I've taken her praises as granted and I'm really sorry about that. Now I want to make it up! Thank you for supporting me and helping me, keeping me in line and loving my work although I have screwed up more times than I can remember! This is Marth/Roy because I know you love that couple. -smiles-

---

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood._

That Romeo is I. Forget the rhymes of Shakespeare, forget the glory of plays and the colourful feathery masks the actors wore to see the misery of broken love flowing to the silvery pieces of my soul.

My heart is in shambles.

How can something I held only for a while in my hands change me so much, tear my heart apart? Only once I ran my fingers over your milky white skin and you were so fragile, like a doll, but you told me not to fear that you would break. You asked me to come closer and hold you, hear about your fears and learn about your heart. And the smile you wore as you said that melted my heart, it was so real, nothing was fake in it.

Back then I thought nothing could come between us.

I know it's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up, but they twist my insides to the point of vomiting. They hurt me so badly, every memory, every picture, every smile you cast to your new boyfriend… They're like daggers in my broken heart, turning and cleaving it into even smaller pieces.

It's been raining tears since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood of the salty pain. Every night I cry myself to sleep and every morning I wake up to realize that you're no longer there in my arms, resting your head on my chest, holding my hand so shyly in yours. No matter how I roll up the blanket and hug it it's not you, it's just a lifeless blanket and it seems to laugh at me, at my sorrow. I can almost see the jeering face, how it laughs at my misery.

You see, I've always been a fighter but without you I give up, because I drew my strength from your smile, your happiness was my happiness and power; when I had you I was invincible. You always cheered me up when I was down, you warmed me when I was cold, you frolicked in my heart's darkest corners and I loved letting you so close, closer than anyone had ever been.

Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be, I have never been much of a singer, never I've seen any reason to sing what I feel, but you make me feel differently. I can't see a way of putting my feelings with you, words aren't enough, notes aren't enough, pictures aren't enough.

Nothing can ever describe how much I love you.

But baby, that's just me, remember what I've told you, see into my heart and realize that these feelings are for real and they're strong, eternal. They will see through rain and through storms, they will take ice and fire and never budge.

I will love you - Always my heart will be yours.

And I'll be there forever and a day - _Always_

I'll be there till the stars don't shine anymore on your pale features with the moonlight, the beauty of the silvery night dancing on your skin, making you look even more vulnerable than what you already are.

I'll be there till the heavens burst as a great red supernova and the words don't rhyme anymore, till they'll be only a mess on the blood-spilled paper, a shadow in the back of my mind.

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind as I lay on my death bed, I'll say my prayers and I'll wish that you were there to hold my hand as I go, whispering me how you love me as I draw my final breath.

And I'll love you – Always, there's no doubt about that, my love is as strong as a mountain, as hard as steel and it will be yours – Always.

Now your pictures that you left behind, I browse through those pictures of the time when we were happy, and I see you smile and my heart melts every time. In them it seems as if the grass is greener and the sky is bluer than what they are now, to me they're both dark and brown, lifeless without you.

But those pictures, they're just memories of a different life; some that made us laugh, some that made us cry, one that made you have to say goodbye… I wish I could take all that back, but I can't. A mistake with another can never be forgiven, I will always be with the curse of a traitor, the memory of cheating in the back of my mind until I die.

And it was nothing but lust. Fatal lust, it lure me into its vicious trap and before I could even realize what I had done it had been over and reality hit me hard.

_"Marth, I don't want to see you! Never show your face!"_

What I'd give to run my fingers through your red hair, to touch your lips, to hold you near against me and feel your heart beating against my chest so excitedly as when I first embraced you. You looked at me with so wide eyes, with a child-like innocence, your lips apart only a little, enough to ask for a kiss subconsciously.

_"Never!"_

Try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man, it could happen to anyone, anyone could fall into desire. I know I shouldn't have, I realize it now, but what's done is done and you're gone, in the arms of another man.

And when he holds you close, when he pulls you near into his arms and you giggle, looking at him shyly under your eyebrows, when he says the words you've been needing to hear I'll wish I was him because those words are mine, they are mine sincerely and they roam in my heart.

Anything you would ask of me, I would do it for you. If you told me to cry for you,

I could, and I would cry you a river, a lake, even a sea.

If you told me to die for you,

I would plunge a sword into my stomach willingly if it made you happy.

How can I make you believe that there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you?

I will love you – Always and forever, to the end of time.

I will hold you and I will carry you through hard times,

I will give you my heart through the bars of these words,

Take it,

Hold it,

If you don't want it

Then put it gently into a dark corner where it can wither until nothing but dust remains.

---

I don't want to write sad stuff! It makes me so sad too! -cries- I still hope you liked it although it was sad.

Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
